


Miss You Nights

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [29]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Artie faces a choice between fear and knowledge.





	Miss You Nights

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 210. Happy Birthday [](https://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/profile)[mad_jaks](https://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/)! Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place between Season 2 and 3.
> 
> Originally Posted to LJ on July 29, 2011

The Warehouse is quiet, too quiet.

Artie’s gotten used to having Claudia humming to herself or actually singing (if you can call it that) as she does her work. She’s not humming now. Of course she’s not really working either.

He knows the problem, or at least he thinks he does. Artie wants to put hug Claudia’s and let her know he understands; they _all_ miss Myka. Something keeps him quiet though, adding to the silence.

Artie believes he means a lot to Claudia, but not everything.

Maybe he’s afraid to find out exactly how much she misses Myka.  



End file.
